The Sims 4 Get Together LP
Due to long-term inactivity, this LP is considered cancelled by Lifesimmer Wiki standards. Sypnosis Sabrina and Valentina York are small town sisters who dream big. When Sabrina, the oldest sister, who is in love with everything urban and DJing, comes across Windenburg, an urban neighborhood, who promises Sabrina great future, as she decides to move into town. When Valentina, the youngest, hears about this, she begs her parents to allow her to go with Sabrina, seeing this as an opportunity to get out of her rural origins.The queen bee of her old school, Valentina has big plans to take Windenburg by storm and become the most popular girl in town, with questionable means. She plans to get integrated into the most popular clubs in Windenburg and eventually take over its leader, being the queen bee of the true social capital. In "Let There Be Life", the sister move into a small house in downtown Windenburg, and Valentina loses no time, immediately coming into contact with Siobhan Fyres, the leader of the Paragons, the most popular group in town, hoping to get accepted. She attends a gathering at the Bath de Rill, where she meets the members, Sofia, Luna and Sergio, and schmoozes it up to Siobhan, getting to know about the club rivalry between Paragons and Renegades, a group of grumpy goths, who is attempting to vandalize the Bathe de Rill. Eventually, Siobhan allows Valentina into the Paragons. She continues to have fun at the pool before she heads home, ready to start her plan. In "Good Timers + Paolo", Sabrina, as the adult, assumes her responsibilities and gets a job as an entertainer, assuming DJing as a hobby, and decides she wants to join two clubs, her idols the Spinmasters, and the Good Timers, who she joins immediately and attends a gathering with them, at the Shrinking Llama, meeting the other Good Timers, meeting B (Bjorn), Mila, Dominic, and Jacques. She has drinks and fun at the pub, and sights Clara flirting with Camdon, and later making out with B, which inspires her to try and flirt with Dominic, who she later realizes is taken and married to Moira Fyres and she then goes to the Pan Europa disco, dancing the night away, practicing for the Spinmasters. She spots Dominic again, wondering if they're meant to be, and also her new stalker Camdon, who she dance battles. During the battle, she notices a very handsome Sim in the crowd, Paolo, and approaches him, but nothing too serious, as she is far too focused in her dreams, having fun and ordering drinks. However, when she goes to the bathroom, B walks in on her, setting an awkward environment in her new club, which is implemented again when she is rejected by Dominic again when flirting with him before she leaves. We're revealed that Valentina has heard about Paolo and has actually developed a crush on him in "Future Baby Daddy", and the two meet when Paolo decides to visit his neigbor Sabrina, only to be received by Valentina, who decides to skip school to spend time with him. The teen loses no time and invites him to hangout at the local café, to get him to like her more since he is a little weirded out by her. She realizes that she can use Paolo to cause a good impression with the Paragons, since he is an older guy, so she decides to return home with him and make the other members of the club get on the know about their "relationship", inviting Luna over to witness it, however, when waiting for her, Paolo walks on her naked in the shower. Luna arrives and the three have fun, but suddenly Siobhan "suspiciously" sends a text to Valentina suggesting a gathering, so Sofia, Sergio and Siobhan crash the "date". Valentina takes the opportunity to befriend Sofia, who might later become an asset, but spies Luna hanging out with Paolo alone, which sets the drama.Valentina discovers Paolo is in the Partihaus and considers entering in it too to impress him, however, the Paragon party continues, as Sabrina trains her DJing. In "Stanky Leg + DJ Skill" Paolo invites Valentina via text at 8 am, and hopes to get her first kiss, but Paolo leaves her after a few minutes of conversation, so she heads alone to the Hare and Hedgehog café, where she sights both Camdon and Clara again, who she joins for a chat and a scone. Meanwhile, Sabrina works on her DJing and reveals to Valentina she's quite close to Siobhan, before the sisters spend the day in the front yard, dancing and playing music. Episodes/Parts List of Sims Main *Valentina York *Sabrina York Other *Paolo Rocca *Siobhan Fryes *Sofia Bjergsen *Luna Villareal *Sergio Romeo *Dominic Fryes *Clara Bjergsen *Bjorg "B" Bjergsen *Camdon . |} Category:The Sims 4 Category:Cancelled LP